Super Nintendo Entertainment System-Spiele
Hier ist eine Alphabetisch sortierte Liste aller Spiele für das Super Nintendo Entertainment System: Spiele # *2020 Super Baseball *3 Ninjas Kick Back *3x3 Eyes: Juuma Houkan *3x3 Eyes: Seima Kourinden *4 Nin Shougi *7th Saga, The *90 Minutes: European Prime Goal A *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *ABC Monday Night Football *Accele Brid *Ace wo Nerae! *ACME Animation Factory *Acrobat Mission *Action Pachio *ActRaiser *ActRaiser 2 *Addams Family, The *Addams Family, The: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt *Addams Family Values, The *Adventures of Batman & Robin, The *Adventures of Dr. Franken, The *Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle and Friends, The *Aero Fighters *Aero the Acro-Bat *Aero the Acro-Bat 2 *Aerobiz *Aerobiz Supersonic *Aguri Suzuki F-1 Super Driving *AIII S.V.: A Ressha de Ikou 3 Super Version *Air Cavalry *Akazukin Cha Cha *Al Unser Jr's Road to the Top *Aladdin *Albert Odyssey *Albert Odyssey 2: Jashin no Taidou *Alcahest *Alfred Chicken *Alice no Paint Adventure *Alien³ *Alien vs. Predator *All-American Championship Football *Amazing Spider-Man,The: Lethal Foes *American Oudan Ultra Quiz *American Battle Dome *American Gladiators *American Tail, An: Fievel Goes West *Andre Agassi Tennis *Angelique *Angelique: Premium Box *Angelique: Voice Fantasy *Animaniacs *Another World *Aoki Densetsu Shoot! *Appleseed: Prometheus no Shintaku *Arabian Nights: Sabaku no Seirei Ou *Araiguma Rascal *Arcana *Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 1 *Ardy Lightfoot *Arkanoid: Doh it Again *Art of Fighting *Aryol *Asterix *Asterix & Obelix *Axelay B *B.O.B. *Bahamut Lagoon *Barkley Shut Up and Jam! *BASS Masters Classic: Pro Edition *Batman Forever *Batman Returns *Battle Clash *Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team *Battletoads in Battlemaniacs *Bazoe! Mahou Sekai *Beauty and the Beast *Beavis and Butt-Head *Beethoven's 2nd: The Ultimate Canine Caper! *Best of the Best: Championship Karate *Big Sky Trooper *Biker Mice from Mars *Bio Metal *Blackhawk *Blazing Skies *Blues Brothers, The *Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure *Boxing Legends of the Ring *Brainies, The *Bram Stoker's Dracula *Brawl Brothers *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire II *Brett Hull Hockey *Brutal: Paws of Fury *Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind *Bubsy 2 *Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage *Bulls vs Blazers and the NBA Playoffs C *Cannon Fodder *Captain America and the Avengers *Captain Commando *Carrier Aces *Casper *Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss *Champions World Class Soccer *Championship Pool *Chaos Engine, The *Chessmaster, The *Choplifter III: Rescue Survive *Chrono Trigger *Chuck Rock *Clay Fighter *Clay Fighter 2: Judgement Clay *Claymates *Cliffhanger *Clock Tower *Congo's Caper *Cool Spot *Cutthroat Island *Cybernator D *Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions *Darius Twin *David Crane's Amazing Tennis *Daze Before Christmas *Demolition Man *Demon's Crest *Dennis *Derby Stallion 2 *Derby Stallion 3 *Der Langrisser *Desert Fighter *Desert Strike *Dino City *Dirt Trax FX *Donkey Kong Country *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Doom *Double Dragon V - The Shadow Falls *Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyuu de Shoubu da! Kunio-kun *Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story *Dragon's Lair *Dragon Ball Z - Ultime Menace *Dragon Ball Z - La Legende Saien *Dragon Ball Z - Hyper Dimension *Drakkhen *Dungeon Master E *E.V.O.: Search for Eden *Earth Defense Force *Earthbound *Earthworm Jim *Earthworm Jim 2 *Eek! The Cat *Equinox *Euro Football Champ *Exhaust Heat *Eye of the Beholder F *F-Zero *F1 Pole Position *F1 Pole Position 2 *Fatal Fury *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *Feda: The Emblem of Justice *Fever Pitch Soccer *FIFA 98': Road to World Cup *FIFA International Soccer *FIFA Soccer 96' *FIFA Soccer 97' *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy V *Final Fight *Final Fight 2 *Final Fight 3 *Firemen, The *First Samurai *Flashback *Frantic Flea *Frogger *Front Mission *Front Mission Series: Gun Hazard *Full Throttle: All American Racing G *Gaia Saver *George Foreman's KO Boxing *Ghoul Patrol *Gods *Golden Fighter *Goof Troop *GP-1 *Gradius III *Gunforce: Battle Fire Engulfed Terror Island H *Harley's Humongous Adventure *Hagane *Harvest Moon *Hebereke's Popoitto *Hebereke's Popoon *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Hook *The Humans *The Hunt for Red October *Hurricanes I *Illusion of Time *Incantation *The Incredible Hulk *The Incredible Crash Dummies *Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures *International Superstar Soccer *International Superstar Soccer Deluxe *The Itchy & Scratchy Game J *Jack Nicklaus Golf *James Bond Jr. *James Bond - Operation Starfish *Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour *Judge Dredd K *K.H. Rummenigge's Player Manager *Kid Clown in Crazy Chase *Killer Instinct *Kirby's Star Stacker *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Kirby's Fun Pak *Kirby's Ghost Trap L *Lagoon *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Legend *Lemmings *Looney Tunes Road Runner *Lucky Luke *Lufia & The Fortress of Doom *Lufia M *Madden NFL '94 *Madden NFL '97 *Magic Boy *Magic Sword *Major Title *Mario & Wario *Mario is Missing! *Mario Paint *Mario's Early Years!: Fun with Letters *Mario's Early Years!: Fun with Numbers *Mario's Early Years!: Preschool Fun *Mario's Time Machine *Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems *The Mask *Mechwarrior *Mechwarrior 3050 *Mega lo Mania *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man Soccer *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man X3 *Melfand Stories *Metal Marines *Mickey Mania *Micro Machines *Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament *Might & Magic II *Might & Magic III: Isles of Terra *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Mohawk & Headphone Jack *Monopoly *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat 3 *Mr. Do! *Mr. Nutz *Ms. Pac-Man *Mystic Quest Legend N *NBA All-Star Challenge *NBA Hang Time *NBA Jam *NBA Jam Tournament Edition *NBA Live '95 *NBA Live '96 *NBA Live '97 *NBA Live '98 *NFL Quarterback Club '96 *NHL '95 *NHL '96 *NHL '97 *NHL Hockey '94 *NHLPA Hockey '93 *NBA Live '95 *The Ninja Warriors *Ninja Gaiden Triology O *Olympic Summer Games P *Pac-Attack *Pac-in-Time *Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures *The Pagemaster *Paladin's Quest *Paperboy 2 *Panel de Pon *Parodius *Parodius 2 - Gokujyou Parodius *Parodius 3 - Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius *Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy *Pilotwings *Pinball Fantasies *Pop'n Twinbee *Populous *Prince of Persia *Probotector *Puzzle Bobble Q *Q-bert 3 R *R-Type III: The Third Lightning *Race Drivin' *Radical Rex *Rampart *Ranma 1/2: Hard Battle *Ranma 1/2: Chougi Ranbu Hen *Der Rasenmäher-Mann *Realm *Rendering Ranger R2 *Revolution X *Rise of the Robots *Rival Turf *Road Riot 4WD *Robocop 3 *Robocop vs. Terminator *Robotrek *Rock 'n' Roll Racing *The Rocketeer *Romancing SaGa *Romancing SaGa 2 *Romancing SaGa 3 *Run Saber S *Sailor Moon *Samurai Shodown *Die Schlümpfe *Die Schlümpfe reisen um die Welt *Die Schöne und das Biest *SeaQuest DSV *Secret of Evermore *Secret of Mana *Seiken Densetsu 3 *Shadowrun *Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye *Shaq Fu *Shinning Scorpion *Side Pocket *SimCity *SimCity 2000 *The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare *Skyblazer *Smash Tennis *Soccer Kid *Soccer Shootout *Sonic Blastman *Soul Blazer *Space Invaders *Spanky's Quest *Spawn *Spectre *Spiderman & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge *Spiderman/Venom: Maximum Carnage *Spiderman/Venom: Separation Anxiety *Spirou *Star Ocean *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Crossroads of Time *Stargate *Starwing *Starwing 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Street Racer *Striker *Sunset Riders *Super Adventure Island *Super Adventure Island II *Super Aleste *Super Battletank 2 *Super Bomberman *Super Bomberman 2 *Super Bomberman 3 *Super Bomberman 4 *Super Bomberman 5 *Super Castlevania IV *Super Conflict *Super Dany *Super Double Dragon *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Super Hockey *Super James Pond *Super Mario All-Stars *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario World *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Super Probotector: Alien Rebels *Super Metroid *Super Ninja Boy *Super Off Road *Super Pang *Super Probotector: Alien Rebels *Super Punch Out!! *Super R-Type *Super Soccer *Super Star Wars *Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers *Super Tennis *Super Troll Islands *Super Turrican *Super Turrican 2 *Syndicate *Syvalion T *T2 - The Arcade Game *Tales of Phantasia *Tecmo Secret of the Stars *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: Tournament Fighters *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles IV: Turtles in Time *The Terminator *Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Terranigma *Tetris & Dr. Mario *Tetris 2 *Tetris Attack *Theme Park *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *Timecop *Tim in Tibet *Tim und Struppi: Der Sonnentempel *Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games *Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! *Tiny Toon Adventures: Wild & Wacky Sports *Tom & Jerry *Top Gear *Top Gear 2 *Top Gear 3000 *Total Carnage *Toy Story *Troddlers *Troy Aikman NFL Football *True Lies *Tuff E Nuff *TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventure U *U.N. Squadron *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *Uncharted Waters *Unirally *Urban Strike *Utopia - Creation of a Nation V *Vegas Stakes *Virtual Bart *Virtual Soccer *Vortex W *Wario's Woods *Warlock *Waterworld *Wayne's World *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Weapon Lord *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego *Whirlo *Whizz *Wild Guns *Wild Snake *Wing Commander *Wing Commander: The Secret Missions *Winter Gold *Winter Olympic Games: Lillehammer '94 *Wolfenstein 3D *Wolverine: Adamantium Rage *World Heroes *World League Basketball *World Masters Golf *Worms *WWF Raw *WWF Royal Rumble *WWF Super Wrestlemania *WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game X *X-Kaliber 2097 *X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse *X-Zone Y *Yogi Bear's Cartoon Capers *Yoshi's Cookie *Yoshi's Safari *Young Merlin *Ys III: Wanderers from Ys *Ys IV: Mask of the Sun *Ys V Z *Zakuro no Aji *Zan II Spirits *Zan III Spirits *Zen-Nihon GT Shensuken *Zen-Nihon Pro Wrestling *Zen-Nihon Pro Wrestling: Fight da Pon! *Zen-Nihon Pro Wrestling: Sekai Saikyou Tag *Zen-Nihon Pro Wrestling 2: 3-4 Budoukan *Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel *Zombies *Zool: Ninja of the Nth Dimension *Zoop ! Kategorie:Inhaltsverzeichnis Kategorie:Liste